falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Protonic inversal axe
|footer = }} The protonic inversal axe is a weapon in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues. Characteristics The protonic inversal axe is a variant of the proton axe, having a dark blue-violet blade, whitish capacitors, and a black handle. Compared to the standard proton axe, it deals increased damage and much more critical damage, in addition to being much more durable. It is a very effective melee weapon against just about any enemy, especially robots or power armor users. Special attack It has a special ''Inversal Scarifier'' attack that does 200% damage in V.A.T.S. at the cost of 10 more action points (requires a Melee skill of 50). Note that this attack may strike more than one opponent, but is not guaranteed to do so even if the animation indicates that it passed through other opponents. It is possible to execute Inversal Scarifier outside of V.A.T.S. (without the required Melee skill of 50 to perform the move) by initiating a power attack (hold attack button) while moving forward. Durability The protonic inversal axe can successfully strike about 1245 times from full condition before breaking. Variants *Proton axe Comparison robots +20 power armor |skill req1 =50 |strength req1 =5 |value1 =3500 |weight1 =8 |name2 =Protonic inversal axe |ap2 =25 |attack shots/sec2 =1.8150 |crit % mult2 =1 |crit dmg2 =45 |damage2 =58 |dlc2 =fnvowb |hp2 =250 |other effect2 =+50 robots +20 power armor |skill req2 =55 |strength req2 =5 |value2 =4000 |weight2 =8 |name3 =Proton throwing axe |ap3 =20 |attack shots/sec3 =0.8049 |crit % mult3 =1 |crit dmg3 =29 |damage3 =40 |dlc3 =fnvowb |hp3 =1000 |other effect3 =x1.5 limb +50 robots +20 power armor |skill req3 =25 |strength req3 =1 |value3 =100 |weight3 =1 |name4 =Protonic inversal throwing axe |ap4 =22 |attack shots/sec4 =0.878 |crit % mult4 =1 |crit dmg4 =29 |damage4 =60 |dlc4 =fnvowb |hp4 =1000 |other effect4 =x1.5 limb +50 robots +20 power armor |skill req4 =25 |strength req4 =1 |value4 =200 |weight4 =1 }} Locations * The Cuckoo's Nest, found on Test Subject 1 * Big MT, found on Number 27 and Number 34, ghouls near Little Yangtze. * Big MT, can be found on lobotomites. * X-13 research facility, found in Test Chamber #2, on the walkways to the right of the elevator (Hard Lock door) Notes * When any type of drug wears off, the blade of the axe is momentarily shifted to a yellow tone, before changing back to violet as the blur fades. * In Camp Searchlight when the sky and the area around is green the blade will turn white. * All cyberdogs are affected by the additional EMP damage done by this weapon. Behind the scenes * The technology used by this weapon appears to be similar to the electric weapons created in the Secret Vault by Vault-Tec. * The protonic inversal axe is based on the proton ax of Wasteland, the 1980s game which is considered to be Fallout's predecessor. Sounds Category:Fallout: New Vegas Melee Weapons skill weapons Category:Old World Blues weapons ru:Протонно-инверсная секира uk:Інверсійна протонна сокира